castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Kessaran, the Undying
Kessaran, the Undying can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have 2 which come from Gifts and are at least level 320. You have 168 hours to complete the battle before it flees. = Basic Information = Kessaran, the Undying has 750 million health. Up to 155 people total may participate in the battle. Of these participants, only a set number can participate based on that player's level at the time of joining the battle. :* 30 people levels 1-49 :* 30 people levels 50-99 :* 35 people levels 100-149 :* 60 people levels 150+ This battle uses the Monster Class, Divine Power, and Piercing/Resistance systems. = Special Information = Target Areas Kessaran has three different areas that can be attacked, each with its own health and resistance: * Head (500 million health) - Dispatch to defeat Kessaran. * Blade Arm (125 million health) - Dispatch to reduce head defense. When alive, reduces damage to head by a maximum of 20%, scaled by the amount of health left. * Spell Arm (125 million health) - Dispatch to reduce head defense. When alive, reduces damage to head by a maximum of 20%, scaled by the amount of health left. Piercing/Resistance Kessaran has Piercing Resistance. It will block 0.5% of damage done to it for every Piercing Resistance point, for a total of X% damage block from Piercing. * Head - +20 Piercing Resistance (Maximum block 20%) * Blade Arm - +10 Piercing Resistance (Maximum block 5%) * Spell Arm - +10 Piercing Resistance (Maximum block 5%) Divine Armor Kessaran has 315 Divine Armor, applied to all parts. It will block 0.095% of damage done to it for every Divine Power point less than 315, for a total of 30% damage block from Divine Power, not counting the resistance blockage as it counted first then Divine Armor blockage. Siege Weapons While fighting Kessaran, there are 10 different siege weapons that can be launched to deal extra damage to his head. = Attacking Kessaran = Kessaran Power Attack Damage Formula ??? = Lore = Kessaran, the Undying Summoned Kessaran was named after Kessar Nashat, the winner of the castle age forum PvP tournament. Kessaran, the Undying Slain Heeding the Silver Light council's warnings, you gather your forces intent on eradicating the pure evil known as Kessaran, the Undying. The being of destruction and decay is quickly making it's way out of the Undead realm, trying to reach the portals to the Demon realm. From there, Kessaran would have access to the surface world and force untold desecration upon VAleria, a fate unacceptable to you after all you have endured.< Penelope: "I have amassed the mightiest army the Silver Light Order could muster. Countless platinum knights are at your disposal. Quickly now, I will open a gateway to the Undead realm where we will face Kessaran. I must warn you, Kessaran is unlike any beast, monster, god or otherwise that you have ever encountered. We must plan and coordinate our attacks carefully. Kessaran is too powerful for a frontal assault." Your army of holy warriors form up rank and file. Ivory-clad giants amass in the rear ranks as griffon aerial forces soar above you. The platinum knights form tight defensive positions and begin moving as one. Penelope finishes casting her gateway spell and rips open a portal leading to the Undead realm. Through the gateway you can see hordes of undead swarming at the penetrating light. In the back of the vast cavern you can see Kessaran, a giant embodiment of warping necromantic energies and dark armor. You watch your holy legions advance through the gate in good order. Soon you and your personal guard follow suite. Kessaran: "Yessss come... famousss hero of Valeria... your soul will be a mighty addition yesss..." Your platinum legions are the first to engage Kessarans forces, slicing through the swarms of undead barring their path. While the knight's armor makes them nigh impenetrable, the sheer weight and numbers of the undead begin engulfing the legions. You almost lose sight of the entire front rank until the holy wards activate, exploding the undead outwards. You look back and see Penelope fall from exhaustion, the spell sapping her energy. The Ivory Giants thunder up into the melee, crushing necromantic forces under foot while swinging their massive blessed ivory hammers. Kessaran: "NOW mighty hero... feel the power of the UNDEAD! Yesssssss!" Kessaran holds out his massive black-plated arm and you watch in paralyzing fear as dark necromantic energy rushes forth swirling about the Ivory Giants. Their pale skin begins to turn dark, crackling with blue energy. Their skin decays revealing massive skeletal monstrosities. Acting quickly, you order the griffin squadrons to dive into Kessaran. With their razor sharp claws, the griffins slam into Kessarans arm tearing away at the armor and interrupting his spell. You command the platinum knights to continue their advance ignoring the new skeletal giant threat. With a coordinated attack you unleash a powerful holy blast into Kessaran. Penelope gets back up and begins chanting a new spell with all her reserved might. A massive cleanse spell sweeps through the giants' ranks removing the dark curse. The skeletal giants crumple to the ground with an incredible thud. You collapse to your knees, all energy exhausted. As your vision blurs and fades, you catch a glimpse of Kessaran with a massive crater in his chest where the holy blast had hit. Penelope rushes to your side as the guardsmen drag you from the battlefield. You awaken back at the Silver Light cathedral with the Arbiters circled around your bedside. Reports indicate Kessaran collapsed into the dark earth defeated, but not destroyed. You can almost hear the dark whispers of the Undying monstrosity in the back of your mind. Kessaran: "We ssshall meet again mighty hero... it iss not over..." = Rewards = Rewards After Slaying Kessaran Loot Damage Threshold *1 Epic Drop = 3-6mil damage (100%) *2 Epic Drop = 10-12mil damage (100%) Source: Castle Age Monsters Damage/Loot Spreadsheet = Notes = * Introduced March 26, 2012 * The is an alchemy ingredient used to create * Kessaran uses the unique monster pool 101, allowing it to be summoned alongside other world monsters. Category:Monster